1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relates to the medical systems and methods. The embodiments herein particularly relates to the treatment of lesions, tumors, cancer cells, body pain and nerve pain. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a method and system for generating heat at a target area in a patient's body to treat the lesions, tumors, cancer cells, body pain and nerve pain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat has been used to manage pain since ancient days. In modern pain management, among other modalities, heat is used to cure lesions and to burn or change the behavior of nerves. Radio frequency therapy and other ablative procedures are typically adapted to treat various chronic pain cases. The radio frequency waves are employed to generate heat at the tip of a needle or probe and the heat generated is utilized to destroy a target. The target can be a nerve or an invasive tumor and a variety of growths. The process for generating heat using radio frequency waves involves steps of detecting the target area using X-rays or other surface landmarks; inserting the needle or probe through the skin and guiding the needle or probe to the target using X-rays or surface landmarks. Using radiofrequency waves or direct heat, the nerve or the target structure is burnt and destroyed. Further enough heat is generated to calm and cease pain. However nerves do grow back and typically the procedure needs to be repeated in six months to a year. This is due to the fact that the nerves that are ablated do grow back and in most cases, the pain of the patient returns. In the view of the foregoing, there is a need for a treatment method for repeatedly providing heat to the target are at short or long term intervals.
In order to access the target, the physician needs to insert a needle or probe through the skin at each session. The needle has to go through many layers of tissue including skin, connective tissue and muscles. This increases the chance for complications including infections and bleeding. The needle itself causes pain as well. The ultimate position of the needle also varies to some degree at each procedure. Hence there is a need for eliminating the need for inserting the needles and probes into the body of the patient at periodic intervals such as every few months and reducing a pain of the patient and discomfort from the repeated insertion of the needles. Also, there is a need for a treatment method that reduces the risks of infection and bleeding and reduces cost.
MRI magnets are known to produce a significant amount of heat in the metal objects in the magnetic field. But the drawback of using MRI magnets is exhibited, when certain types of metal implants cause harmful effects in patients, for example, the ones used in pacemaker devices, by generating an uncontrolled amount of heat and tissue damage. Further there is a need for providing a facility for monitoring and reporting temperature at the target area to the physician remotely.
Hence there is a need for eliminating the need for inserting the needles and probes into the body of the patient at periodic intervals thereby reducing a pain of the patient and discomfort from the repeated insertion of the needles. Also, there is a need for a treatment method that reduces the risks of infection and bleeding and reduces cost. Further there is a need for providing a system and method for monitoring and reporting temperature at the target area to the physician remotely. Still further there is a need for a system with and without a battery for generating heat at a target area of a patient's body to irradiate and destroy tumor/tumors with optimized magnitude and timing of the RF energy. Yet there is a need to develop a system and method to generate and deliver different amounts of RF energies or ultrasound energies to different target areas in a patient body to irradiate only a tissue that requires treatment thereby eliminating an over irradiation of all other tissues.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.